


Большая уродливая омега

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Discrimination, Family, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jack Rollins, Omega Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Написано на заявку: КФI-066. Брок/Джек (раскладка важна)Галимый омегаверс. Вот просто чтобы прям автору стыдно было писать, а читателю читать (и все получали от этого удовольствие).Джек - большая и страшная омега, со шрамами и всеми этими делами. Но при этом зашоренный, пугливый и тихий. На него никто никогда не обращал внимания - все альфы его боялись и издевались над ним. А Джек нежный, он хочет романтики.Омег стали допускать до службы, только когда случился инцидент с Роджерсом (да и то брали со скрипом). Джек был вот из таких. И на поле он огнище, и вообще умница, а после забивается куда подальше (в архив) и сидит там.И тут Брок.Кинки: омегаверс (течки, узлы, щенки, гормоны, вот это вот все), дискриминация, тактильный голод, первый раз, херт/комфорт.





	Большая уродливая омега

Он прожил уже столько лет на этом свете и, казалось бы, давно научился игнорировать разговоры за спиной, косые презрительные взгляды, вроде бы случайные, ни к чему конкретно не относящиеся замечания в столовой…

И все равно...

\- В Госдепе совсем уже чувство меры потеряли с этой толерантностью. Ладно еще черный директор и эта баба - его заместитель. Но чтобы в ударном отряде служил омега?

\- Да он лабораторный, наверно. Я думал, таких страшных омег в природе естественным путем не бывает.

\- Не сочиняй. Просто здоровенный уродливый омега, который пошел в боевой отряд, чтобы убиться, как можно быстрее, потому что никто никогда такого ебать не будет. Даже за деньги.

Агент Роллинз не показал, что слышал, как его обсуждала (хотя обсуждали, не слишком стараясь понизить голос). Две альфы и бета. Даже не из бойцов. С неподвижным лицом Роллинз молча жевал, глядя в тарелку.

А чего он ожидал?

Уважения? Признания того, что в поле он не уступит никому, в чьих жилах нет искусственных препаратов? Того, что его шрамы - это следы ранений, в том числе и едва не ставших смертельными, полученных на службе этой стране и этой организации?

Чего он ждал, большая уродливая омега?

Роллинз тихо достал из кармана аккуратно свернутые колечком наушники, подключил их к телефону, запустил плейлист. В его подборке были большей частью инструментальные обработки тяжелой музыки. Желательно без вокала. Он не любил слушать ни голоса мужчин, ни голоса женщин. Все они в итоге пели о том, как здорово спариваться. А без них можно было самому придумать, что песня о чем-то другом.

Джеку почти исполнилось сорок. В его жизни секс у него было всего два раза. В старшей школе - с такой же несимпатичной и непопулярной, как и он, девочкой-бетой, с которой он даже, наверное, готов был бы создать семью, если бы она сама не сказала ему, что передумала продолжать отношения, потому что ей стыдно будет показывать его семье, друзьям и знакомым. И потом - уже после военной академии, в которую он пошел из принципа и от тихой беспомощной злости на всех и вся - с одной потрепанной, равнодушной ко всему шлюхой, готовой раздвинуть ноги даже и для осла, если тот заплатит.

Но это был просто секс.

Не то восторженное, благословленное природой и богами (если послушать верующих людей) духовное и физическое единство альфы с омегой, воспетое писателями, поэтами, художниками и другими людьми искусства, так бесконечно далекими от прозы его уродливой жизни.

За всю свою жизнь Роллинз никогда не был с альфой. Никогда.

Потому что те люди из столовой ЩИТа были правы в главном: ни одна альфа не посмотрела бы на такого, как он. Дважды.

Потому что по первой смотрели, конечно, подозрительно и хищно, по силуэту, по фигуре, по мышечной массе и военной выправке принимая за соперника, конкурента, другую альфу. А потом лишь дергали носом, не сразу поверив своему обонянию, гадливо и сально усмехались и отворачивались.

Если это не касалось работы, Роллинз предпочитал пройти по стеночке и не привлекать лишнего внимания.

По счастью, он терпимо переносил течки. Брал положенные по закону отгулы, запирался в квартире, зашторивал окна, ставил у кровати упаковку бутылок с водой, включал музыку и старался пересидеть тяжелое время с книгой, перележать на боку. Чередовать воду с выпивкой и просто спать, если получится.

Еще с тех пор, как Дора (та самая бета из старшей школы) отказала ему, он знал, что однажды умрет бездетным и, если получится, то еще не очень старым.

Честно сказать, в жизни большой уродливой омеги было немного радостей, кроме физических нагрузок, адреналина на боевых операциях, хорошей музыки и кино, да нескольких силовых видов спорта, за которыми он следил. Ну и еще отличного командира, даже друга, о котором Роллинз всеми силами старался думать именно как о командире и друге.

Потому что Брок Рамлоу был из числа тех альф, про которых пишут в приключенческих романах: страстный, бесстрашный, амбициозный, самоуверенный и при этом очень надежный. И красивый жаркой опасной красотой, о которой Роллинз тоже старался не думать, потому что какой смысл? Брок Рамлоу мог поиметь все, что мог пожелать. За те полтора года, что они работали вместе (и не раз вытаскивали друг друга и СТРАЙК из разной степени глубины задниц по всему миру), Роллинз ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь отказал Броку. Мужчины, женщины; омеги, беты, даже некоторые альфы с явной охотой велись на его провокации.

Это был современный толерантный мир.

Роллинз был рад, что у такого страстного человека, как Брок, все было в порядке.

\- Джек, вот ты где? Опять забился, как мышь в дыру? - Таузиг, еще одно доказательство обостренной толерантности ЩИТа, такой же здоровенный и мускулистый, как сам Роллинз, по всему виду - альфа, но при этом бета, окликнул его через несколько столов. – Командир тебя ищет. Он хотел решить с тобой какой-то важный вопрос, пока ты здесь.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто ответил Роллинз, непроизвольно горбясь, сжимая плечи, хотя следовало бы, наверно, с гордостью выпрямить спину, в конце концов, он не уступал здесь никому, НИКОМУ!

\- Командир альфа вызывает омегу на ковер. Это было бы даже банально, если бы речь не шла об этом Квазимодо, - с поддельной скорбью философски заметил кто-то ему в спину.

Роллинз поднялся из-за стола и осторожно отнес поднос с половиной несъеденного обеда на стол для грязной посуды.

То, что он выглядел, как каменный голем, еще не означало, что он совсем не чувствовал боли.

***

Фактически Рамлоу не полагалось иметь в Трискелионе собственный кабинет. Практически он умел находить пустующие помещения и превращать их как бы в свое владение. Это, конечно, была всего лишь видимость. Но убедительная.

Чтобы вручить Джеку документы, он устроился за столом секретарши в одной из пустых приемных с таким видом, как будто возглавлял, как минимум, территориальное подразделение ЩИТа.

\- Распишись на первой и последней странице. Там, где галки. Это стандартная форма.

Роллинз молча смотрел на приказ о назначении его заместителем командира Брока Рамлоу.

\- Джек, не тупи. Подпишешь, заберешь свой экземпляр и можешь хоть всю ночь им любоваться, - оскалился Рамлоу.

\- Ты серьезно? – наконец тихо спросил Роллинз и очень хмуро посмотрел на Брока Рамлоу. Всеми силами стараясь игнорировать, как вкусно от него пахнет в таком маленьком помещении.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Рамлоу и по-хозяйски откинулся в кресле. – Дело было так. Я пошел к руководству, потом в отдел кадров, потом в бухгалтерию и всем сказал: «А давайте разыграем агента Роллинза, будто ему дают повышение, а потом посмеемся над ним все вместе. Он так любит розыгрыши, он оценит, даю вам слово».

Джек молча взял со стола девчачью ручку с какой-то мультяшной героиней и хмуро нарисовал свою подпись во всех положенных местах.

\- Почему я? – спросил он, отдавая документы Рамлоу.

\- Когда я сам был в такой же ситуации, я спросил: «Почему так долго тянули?», - сказал Рамлоу, но все же ответил: - Потому что ты гребанный профессионал, Джек. Ты самый достойный кандидат. Просто вне конкуренции.

Роллинз нахмурился. Он не привык и не умел принимать комплименты. Даже заслуженные.

\- Опять же в силу своей хммм… физиологии ты вряд ли станешь оспаривать мой статус, как командира, - цинично добавил Брок, закидывая обе мускулистые руки себе за голову. – Профессионал и омега - лучшего сочетания для зама сложно себе представить. Мне с тобой повезло.

\- Что ж, хотя бы никто не скажет, что я получил повышение через постель, - неловко попытался пошутить Джек.

Брок явно не ожидал от него попытки схохмить.

\- Ну, ты сам знаешь, я терпеть не могу заведомо проигрышных партий. А всем известно, что ты исключительно по дамочкам.

\- Да, в общем-то… нет.

Черт, ну вот зачем он это сказал? Зачем? Зачем?

Роллинз прямо-таки почувствовал, как запылали у него уши, когда Рамлоу совсем по-другому взглянул на него.

\- Хочешь сказать, я протупил, когда мог получить разом и зама, и твою задницу? – грубовато поинтересовался Рамлоу и подмигнул. – Под это дело. Надо было только предложить.

\- Я бы тебе морду разбил и подал прошение о переводе, если бы ты такое предложил, - честно ответил Роллинз.

\- Имел бы право, - Рамлоу даже челюсть потер, видимо представив себе такой вариант развития событий. Но все равно его запах альфы стал куда острее и пряней. – А если бы… не под это дело?

\- Я бы согласился, - сказал Роллинз раньше, чем понял, что творит.

Теперь ему оставалось только рассчитывать на то, что Рамлоу не тот человек и не тот альфа, чтобы выставить его жалкие глупые надежды на всеобщее осмеяние.

\- Да, неожиданно, - тихо признал Рамлоу. – Никогда не думал о тебе с такой точки зрения. Над этим надо подумать.

Роллинз только челюсть напряг. А что он ожидал?

\- Я могу идти? – спросил он, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы эта неловкая для них обоих ситуация уже наконец закончилась.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Рамлоу, хищно прищурившись и привычно скаля зубы.

***

По счастью, в СТРАЙКе хоть и шутили по поводу повышения омеги до зама, но не особо зло. Зато облюбовали и с удовольствием мусолили тему того, что у них в отряде теперь будет просто семейная атмосфера: если облажаешься, сначала папа-альфа пропишет пиздюлей, а потом мама-омега добавит еще и от себя, чтобы не злили батю.

Но, главное, приказов его слушались беспрекословно. А что еще его волновало?

Ведь ничего, в сущности, не изменилось.

И тренировался он в общем зале по-прежнему позже всех. Не желая создавать проблем и неловких ситуаций ни альфам своим усиливающимся при физических нагрузках запахом вспотевшей омеги, ни себе, потому что альфы ну… в общем, тоже пахли очень вкусно. А когда их было много в одном помещении, и все мокрые от нагрузок… Словом, Джек не хотел ни ставить кого-то в неловкое положение, ни потом несколько месяцев стараться не слышать, как кого-то позорят, что у него по ошибке и по незнанию встало на запах омеги-Квазимодо.

Без компании он особенно не скучал.

Да и потом в душе одному было куда привычнее.

Тем более, что места он занимал много. Одному было и свободнее, и спокойней.

Поэтому, когда он стоял, весь в мыле, под хлещущими струями воды, было странно ощутить в душевой присутствие еще одного человека. Роллинзу некого было бояться в душевой ЩИТа, поэтому он просто повернулся к дверям спиной, не желая смущать уборщика или кого-то из бойцов других команд, или кого еще могло занести в душевую при спортзале после окончания рабочего дня.

Стойкий химический аромат дешевого геля для душа и медленно неохотно глохнущий запах собственного потного тела царили вокруг него, поэтому почувствовать резкий, почти обжигающий всплеск запаха альфы оказалось для него неожиданным.

\- Брок? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Роллинз. – Ты чего еще здесь?

\- Я думал-думал, - незнакомо тягучим и низким голосом ответил сзади Рамлоу, неотвратимо приближаясь. А потом вдруг оказался так близко, что Роллинз почувствовал, как он вдыхает запах Джека возле самой его хребтины. Почти лицом к коже. – И я надумал.

Мозолистые, жесткие ладони Рамлоу уверенно легли Джеку на бедра.

\- Брок, я не настолько отчаялся, чтобы дать выебать меня в душевой, - тихо, но твердо сказал он. Хотел убрать руки Рамлоу, но они ощущались так незнакомо обжигающе приятно, что он… не смог.

К его удивлению тот тоже не спешил убирать руки.

\- Усложняешь задачу? Ок. Так даже интереснее. Но на свидание я же могу тебя пригласить? Настоящее свидание. В кино? В ресторан? У меня есть один дальний родственник в нижнем городе, который держит свою тратторию. Все до пошлости в итальянском стиле, но готовят, правда, отлично. Соглашайся, - с особым ударением закончил он, и его ладони как-то почти невинно погладили бедра Джека круговыми движениями.

Джек наклонил голову и представил себе, как Рамлоу приведет такого, как он, в ресторан кого-то из членов своей семьи, и все будут смотреть. Будут потом обсуждать.

\- Лучше в кино, - покачал он головой. – А еще лучше, приезжай ко мне. Посмотрим кино дома.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Брок вдруг подался вперед прямо под воду и прижался губами к позвонку у него между лопаток. Текущая на них вода смазывала все ощущения, но Джека будто пробило током с головы до ног. – Поехали, - шепнул Брок ему в кожу.

\- Сегодня четверг. Приезжай завтра.

\- Ты прав, - ладонь Брока снова скользнула по его бедру, но в этот раз Джек отступил, выключил воду и, развернувшись к нему лицом, твердо сказал: - Дай мне выйти.

Рамлоу посмотрел ему в лицо с каким-то новым, многообещающим хищным прищуром, от которого у Джека по спине пробежали мурашки, но все же согласно отступил в сторону. Футболка у него на груди, брюки и даже обувь на нем были мокрыми.

\- Зачем ты залез под душ в одежде? – чуть осуждающе спросил Роллинз.

Брок только пожал плечами.

\- У меня есть во что переодеться.

***

Следующий день Джек провел, как на иголках. То есть, все было, как обычно, и он всеми силами старался думать только о работе, но все равно то и дело ловил себя на том, что нервничает и искренне переживает, не передумает ли Брок, не зря ли он вчера ставил ему условия.

Со своей стороны, Рамлоу тоже вел себя, как всегда, как обычно.

Только после обеда Роллинз услышал обрывок разговора, в котором Брока звали вечером в паб, но он спокойно отказался, сославшись на то, что он вечером будет занят, и не дал развить эту тему дальше.

Ближе к концу рабочего дня Роллинз с тихим ужасом думал о том, как они выйдут вместе с работы, может быть, сядут в одну машину. О чем они будут говорить по дороге? Нет, он не был напуган, он просто не знал, что делать в такой ситуации.

Его «выручило» руководство, задержав Брока еще на час. Тот успел только сказать: «Езжай вперед, буду следом» - и свалил на верхние этажи, к начальству.

Джек приехал в свою квартиру, где заранее вылизал все еще вчера и перестелил постельное белье тем же утром, и принялся рубить салат и жарить мясо. Он не особо любил или умел готовить (то, что это природный врожденный дар всех омег, было глупейшим стереотипом), но ему не хотелось так с порога ударить в грязь лицом перед Рамлоу. Если уж тот, по какой-то нелепой придури, вдруг согласился ухаживать за ним, как настоящая альфа, Джеку следовало проявить уважение и показать себя хорошей омегой. Хотя бы в чем-то.

К тому моменту, как прозвучал звонок в дверь, у Джека уже все было готово, и он успел четыре раза переодеться, не представляя, как должен выглядеть, принимая дома альфу, готового его трахнуть. В итоге, решив, что никакая одежда не сделает его ни меньше, ни привлекательнее, Джек встретил Брока в простой серой футболке и домашних штанах. В конце концов он был большим страшным омегой, все это знали, Брок видел его голым. Не имело смысла как-то приукрашать себя.

\- Эй, я правильно угадал, это из этой квартиры так вкусно пахнет жареным мясом на всю лестничную клетку? – с порога спросил Брок и протянул ему бутылку вина. – Я думал купить цветы, но побоялся тебя обидеть, - признал он.

\- Я бы не обиделся, - зачем-то ответил Джек, хотя и не ждал от Брока ни цветов, ни вина. – Спасибо. Проходи. Уборная здесь, мимо гостиной не промахнешься, - и пошел достать винные бокалы.

\- Дай мне сначала договор, пока я еще трезвый, - вытирая руки, окликнул его из ванной Брок.

\- Договор?

\- Ну, я же не знаю, тебя устраивает стандартный или есть какие-то особенности, о которых мне лучше знать заранее, - сказал Брок, появляясь в гостиной в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и с расстегнутым воротом. Джек на пару минут совсем растерялся от того, каким потрясающим он выглядел. – Ну, договор взаимного добровольного согласия между омегой и альфой.

\- У меня нет договора. Я даже не знаю, о чем в них пишут, - честно ответил Джек, жалея только о том, что зализал волосы назад и теперь особенно хорошо должно быть видно, какие красные у него уши.

\- Ну, там, какие виды секса допустимы, какие нет. Обязательны ли презервативы, когда был последний незащищенный секс, есть ли венерические заболевания, - естественно и просто ответил Брок.

\- Я чист, - вспыхнул Джек. – Ты это знаешь. Ты видел мою медицинскую карту. Можешь быть уверен, у меня не было сексуальных контактов с последней ежегодной диспансеризации.

\- У меня были, - признал Брок. – Но это был защищенный секс. Я здоров. Так что скажешь по остальному? Если хочешь, могу скачать стандартный договор с телефона. Проставим галочки, как в анкете.

\- Не надо, - отрезал Джек. – Я согласен на все.

«Возможно, это будет мой единственный раз», - не сказал он, но Брок только мягко приблизился к нему и улыбнулся широко и красиво.

\- Спасибо, что доверяешь, - сказал он как-то неожиданно серьезно.

Джек боялся, что после такого дурацкого начала вечера за столом им будет неловко друг с другом из-за того, что они собирались сделать, и из-за того, что это свидание, и еще потому, что он был почти уверен, что Брок это не всерьез, но по факту они оба были так голодны, а мясо оказалось как раз той степени прожарки, какой он хотел, так что они оба набросились на еду будто волки, обильно запивая горячее полусухим красным. Между едой и выпивкой Брок отрывисто рассказывал о том, что его с детства воспитывали в убеждении, что только мясо с вином и есть настоящая пища, а все остальное только жалкая и несерьезная замена. Джеку и не требовалось особо ничего говорить, но когда они добивали бутылку, он все же настолько расслабился, что рассказал, что первым мясом, которое он пожарил, когда стал жить самостоятельно, оказалась кенгурятина.

А потом, дав Броку отсмеяться, встал, взял его за руку и повел за собой в спальню.

Обычно Джек не особо легко пьянел (масса тела не позволяла), к тому же вино было не самым крепким, да и еды получилось много, но он ощущал себя сговорчивым и готовым, наверно, на самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

\- Хей, - Брок потянул его ближе к себе, только они переступили порог спальни, - теперь-то можно? – одна его рука легла Джеку на шею, заставляя его наклониться вперед, и Брок вдруг поцеловал его в губы.

Джек растерялся, но не испугался, только наклонился еще ниже, чтобы Броку не приходилось тянуться к нему. Брок, кажется, даже не заметил. Он был настойчивый и умелый, и на вкус, как вино и мясо, которое они ели.

Запах альфы стал острее и пряней, и Джек вцепился Броку в плечи, не желая его отпускать.

\- В постель, - приказал Брок, на миг оторвавшись от его рта, а потом дразняще прикусил за губу.

Раздевались они оба с солдатской выучкой – за считанные секунды. А потом оказалось, что Джек сидит на краю кровати и смотрит снизу-вверх на стоящего между его коленями Брока, а тот гладит его по шее и по плечам, трогает пальцами подбородок и губы. И Джек очень старался не смотреть, но чувствовал, что Брок возбужден. И он сам был возбужден.

\- Ты и сосать, наверное, не умеешь, да, солнышко? - неожиданно ласково спросил Брок. – Ну, не важно, сейчас разберемся. У тебя есть смазка?

\- Да, - тихо признал Джек. У него был и фалоимитатор, чтобы как-то переживать течки в одиночестве, но об этом он говорить не собирался, поэтому сказал другое: – Я подготовился, пока тебя ждал.

\- Вот, моя умница, - Брок надавил ему на плечи, укладывая внезапно на бок. Джек послушно лег, и когда Брок сел рядом и огладил ладонью его ногу, мелко задрожал и раздвинул перед ним колени.

\- Тише, тише, хороший мой, я только проверю, пока только проверю, - Брок еще шире развел ему ноги, одной рукой поглаживая по внутренней стороне ляжки, а другой рукой касаясь его подобравшегося пресса. – Мы никуда не спешим. Я буду нежным. Я тебе обещаю. - С живота его рука передвинулась ниже, уверенно обхватила член Джека, и тот растерянно и потрясенно застонал. Это было будто Рамлоу держал его за горло, пережимая кислород. Только немыслимо сладко одновременно. – Мне нравится, что ты обрезан, - промурлыкал Брок и наклонившись лизнул ему самую головку.

Джек застонал, проваливаясь в удовольствие. Прикосновения губ Брока, его ладони на своем члене, пальцев другой руки, уверенно поглаживающих за мошонкой, вжимающихся в смазанное заранее отверстие. Это ощущалось настолько несказанно иначе, чем, когда он сам себя там трогал. Безумно волнующе и чуть-чуть неловко одновременно.

\- Не зажимайся, солнышко, это всего лишь мои пальцы. Тебе будет приятно, обещаю, - и Брок разом заглотил его член до своего кулака и мягко ввел внутрь сразу два пальца.

\- Брок! – Джек обеими руками вцепился в подушку и прижал ее к своему лицу, чтобы заглушить жалкие хнычущие звуки, вырывавшиеся у него от удовольствия.

\- Все хорошо, мое солнышко, - прошептал Брок, касаясь сочащейся головки его члена губами и ровно неспешно трахая его пальцами внутрь. – Я хочу слышать все, что ты чувствуешь. Хочу знать все, что ты хочешь? Мой сильный, мой чистый, мое солнышко.

\- Хочу… хочу потрогать твой член, - признался Джек. – Хочу целовать его, как ты мне.

Брок рассмеялся хриплым довольным смехом.

\- Все, что захочешь, маленький, - ответил он, ложась с Джеком валетом, и сам раздвигая перед ним свои смуглые красивые ноги.

Дрожа от предвкушения и головокружительного удовольствия, Джек осторожно погладил яйца Брока, а потом прижался щекой к его члену, жадно втягивая ноздрями запах истинной альфы. Обхватил основание члена рукой с трепетом угадывая, в каком месте будет узел. Повел ладонью взад-вперед, до конца открывая набухшую головку и жадно прижался к ней ртом. Вкус Брока был терпким и чуть кисловатым, не сказать, чтобы самым приятным, но Джек внезапно понял, что хочет его еще и еще.

\- О, боже, малышка, да, сделай еще так, - простонал Брок и как-то по-новому ввернул ему внутрь пальцы, от чего Джек вскрикнул и застонал прямо с членом Рамлоу во рту. – О, да. О, да. Хочу тебя, хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

И Рамлоу вдруг прицельно атаковал пальцами его простату, заставляя Джека скулить и извиваться, при этом все настойчивее дроча и отсасывая ему.

\- Брок, не надо. Брок! Брок, я же сейчас… Брок, я тебе в рот…

Брок довольно заворчал, и, в общем… Джек его честно предупреждал. Он вцепился пальцами в крепкую задницу Рамлоу, прижался лицом к его паху, заскулил, задрожал, сходя с ума от радости во всем теле, и позорно спустил, так и не дождавшись, пока Брок отстранится. Прямо ему в рот. В теплый, мягкий, нежный…

Когда туман в голове немного рассеялся, он обнаружил, что Брок устраивается рядом с ним, головой к голове, утирая рот и облизывая губы.

\- Ты нарочно, - тихо и благодарно сказал ему Джек. – Ты специально так сделал.

\- Я – альфа, я делаю в постели то, что хочу. Сегодня я захотел проглотить сперму у омеги, который доверил мне свой первый раз, - самодовольно ответил Рамлоу, гладя его плечи и руки. – Я считаю, первый раз омеги должен быть классным. Так что ты выбрал удачного партнера.

\- Самого лучшего, - тихо ответил Джек, стараясь не думать сейчас ни о чем плохом. Не думать, что первый раз может быть и последним разом.

\- Ну, готов продолжить по-взрослому, - поддразнил Брок, пройдясь языком по его шее.

\- Да, - прошептал Джек и повернулся вниз лицом.

Вес Рамлоу на спине ощущался надежно и сладко. А от ощущения его горячего твердого члена в ложбинке между ягодиц, Джека снова повело, буквально затрясло от желания. Он завел свои руки назад, раздвигая перед Броком ягодицы, раскрывая себя для него

\- Сейчас, сейчас все будет, - прошептал тот ему в спину, скользя по коже губами. – Как же мне нравится, какой ты сильный. Самый сильный омега на свете – подо мной. Я сейчас тебя трахну, Джек. Джек, малыш, я тебе сейчас вставлю. Я тебя сейчас выебу. Мое солнышко, мой малыш.

То, что бормотал Брок было так невероятно глупо, что Джеку стало легко и хорошо от всего, что происходило. И совсем не стыдно сказать:

\- Да, Брок, выеби меня, как положено. Ты единственный кому я это позволю. Покажи, что ты сильнее. Ты альфа, возьми свое.

\- О, да! – Брок, замешкавшийся на несколько секунд, чтобы смазать себя вдруг требовательно надавил твердой головкой на анус. – Да, Джек, да, ты мой.

Это было больно в первый момент. Ну, больно, это громко сказано, но скорее неприятно. Джек обеими руками обхватил подушку, прячась в нее лицом, и только рассеянно улавливал ощущения легчайших поцелуев у себя на спине, крепких надежных объятий.

\- Расслабься, расслабься, милый. У меня железные яйца, я никуда не спешу. Я не хочу делать больно, расслабься, маленький. Я подожду, пока ты привыкнешь. Ты сможешь. Ты это сможешь, Джек.

Роллинз заскулил, послушно и тихо, прогнулся, ища лучший угол, подстраиваясь, привыкая к распирающей и жаркой чужой плоти внутри себя. Он был выносливым и сильным, он был омегой, это был его праздник. С ним был самый лучший альфа, терпеливо ждущий его сигнала, чтобы выебать его, как положено.

\- Да, - прошептал он. – Да, Брок. Пожалуйста.

\- Моя умница, - прохрипел Брок, приподнялся и качнулся над ним. – Альфа сделает тебе хорошо. Обязательно. Тебе будет очень хорошо. Я обещаю.

Он продвинулся еще немного внутрь, а потом подался назад, и снова внутрь. Он пах совершенно одуряюще: кисло-сладко, как азиатская приправа к мясу. Джек расслабился всем телом, доверяясь ему и просто позволив ему делать, что хочет. Движения Брока, терпеливо осторожные по началу, стали размашистей и быстрее. И Джеку это даже понравилось.

\- Брооооок, - простонал он. – Еще так. Еще, Брок.

\- Конечно, маленький, - ответил тот и принялся трахать глубоко и мощно, с оттягом, сразу на всю длину. 

Джек захныкал, рассеянно отмечая, что у него снова стоит, и он трется собственным членом об одеяло под ними. Он не думал, что сможет возбудиться снова так скоро.

Брок над ним, казалось, совсем потерял голову. Он вздернул бедра Джека повыше, вынуждая его встать раком и трахал его теперь, стоя позади него на одном колене для лучшего упора. Ладонями разводя ягодицы, чтобы видеть, как его член входит в Джека.

\- Ммм, с ума сойти. Ты был такой тугой, а теперь принимаешь целиком, - бормотал он и трогал большими пальцами растянутый анус Джека, от чего того совсем сметало удовольствием. - Да, поскули, поскули для меня, мое солнышко, тебе ни с кем не будет так круто, как со мной. Узкая тесная дырка вся моя. Моя, чтобы растянуть ее на узел. Ты готов, солнышко, готов принять меня по-настоящему, готов, что не сможешь соскочить? Что все мое семя останется в твоем животе. Готов быть моей сучкой? Солнышко мое, мое солнышко.

\- Да, да, да, - задыхаясь от удовольствия проскулил Джек, едва ли понимая, что от него хотят. Правой рукой он увлеченно дрочил себе, задыхаясь от шквала эмоций и ощущений. – Пожалуйста, Брок.

Он не ощущал такого нестерпимого желания даже в течке, он хотел, он хотел, он хотел. Быть сучкой Брока. Он почти зарыдал от облегчения, ощутив внутри тугой комок, распирающего ему мышцы узла. Брок попытался продолжить размашисто ебать его, не взирая на узел, но теперь у него получались только короткие, жаркие рывки.

\- Какой ты большой, - тихо и потрясенно простонал Джек. – Ты так разорвешь меня в ошметки. – Пылающий член жадно дрогнул у Джека внутри, и он, сам не понимая себя, взмолился: - Да, разорви меня, Брок. Хочу сдохнуть с твоим членом внутри меня. Заеби меня насмерть. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы жить дальше. Убей меня, Брок, убей вот так. Хочу подохнуть твоим.

\- Джек, - не своим голосом заревел Брок, падая ему на спину, одной рукой обхватывая за горло, а другой прижимая плечи. И Джек догадался, что он кусает себя за предплечье, чтобы не поставить на Джеке метку. И от радости того, что Брок хотел это сделать, Джек начал кончать, не прикасаясь к себе, стискивая Брока внутри, выдаивая его в себя. Ритмично и непроизвольно сжимаясь на его огромном узле. Ощущение выплеснувшейся внутрь него спермы было самым удивительным, что он испытал в своей жизни. Джек завыл и заскулил, задрожал и окончательно спятил от животного физиологического восторга.

Потом они лежали на боку, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Тело Джека гудело, как после максимальных физических нагрузок, было томно и хорошо. Узел надежно запирал семя в заднице, можно было ни о чем не волноваться и просто слушать Брока, который обнимал его со спины обеими руками.

\- Я раньше никак не мог определить, чем ты пахнешь, а сейчас понял: как каштановый мед. Сладкий и горчит. Я б тебя сожрал, Джек, всего. Целиком. Я бы умер, но сначала сожрал бы тебя.

Джек тихо смеялся, тая в его руках. И слушал, и слушал.

\- Не помню говорил я тебе или нет, но после того, как мои родители погибли, меня вырастила бабушка. И знаешь за всю мою жизнь я не встречал более крутой альфы, чем моя ба. Все лучшее, что есть во мне – от нее. Так вот она однажды сказала: когда поймешь, что ты вошел в силу, найди себе самую большую, самую сильную, самую крутую омегу на свете. И если уложишь ее и выебешь, только тогда сможешь считать себя истинным альфой. До сих пор я не понимал ее. Все считают, что омеги должны быть хрупкими и нежными, ну, ты сам знаешь. Если вопрос чисто в силе, то я трахал других альф. Да я и не стремлюсь особо быть суперальфой. Но с тобой, с тобой сейчас я вспомнил ба. Понимаешь, Джек, с тобой сегодня я суперальфа.

\- Ты придешь еще? – спросил Джек, не задумываясь, на чистой надежде и под влиянием момента.

\- Конечно, приду, - прошептал Брок ему в плечо и шевельнулся, проверяя узел. Тот держал крепко.

***

Они стали встречаться раз-два в неделю. Иногда чаще. На работе отношения не афишировали, хотя кое-кто, конечно, же догадался. Но особой сплетни из этого не вышло. У Брока была своя репутация, так что решили либо, что он уже дурит от того, что может получить все, что угодно, либо настолько пресытился и обленился, что дальше собственного зама ходить неохота, как бы страшен внешне тот ни был.

Когда у Джека пришла течка, и он взял положенный ему на это время отпуск-больничный, Брок удивил его, подогнав препаратами свой гон к тому же времени. Их вязка была безумной и дикой, и одновременно оказалась самым прекрасным, что когда-либо случалось с Джеком в его жизни. Он почти что посмел надеяться на укус Брока. Он так хотел бы этого, но тот до крови искусал собственные руки и порвал зубами одеяло, сдерживаясь, чтоб не поставить метку на Джеке. Это было даже немного обидно, но Джек понимал. Он был благодарен и за то, что у них было.

Их странные почти отношения продолжались уже примерно с полгода, когда однажды Брок заявился к Джеку почти в три ночи и не в их обычные дни.

\- Мы в дерьме, Джек, - сказал он с порога. – Мы в таком дерьме… мне нужно выпить.

Джек отвел его в кухню и достал бутылку виски.

\- Рассказывай, - сказал он.

\- Мне сделали предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться, - глядя в стакан, глухо признал Брок. – Я продал себя и нас всех. Потому что выбора не было. Я бы не ушел оттуда живым, если бы сказал «нет». И я продался.

\- Кому? – просто спросил Джек.

\- Чокнутой секте под руководством Госсекретаря, - хмыкнул Рамлоу и салютовал ему стаканом. А потом неожиданно серьезно сказал: - Хайль ГИДРА.

Джек с сомнением нахмурился, но потом сказал:

\- Если ты говоришь, что выбора не было, значит, так и есть. ГИДРА, так ГИДРА. Мне все равно. Главное, что ты жив. Пока ты жив, все не важно.

\- Джек, - Рамлоу отставил стакан, потянулся к нему, прижался, обнял обеими руками. – Спасибо, что ты со мной.

\- Пойдем-ка в постель, - мягко ответил Роллинз. – Тебе нужно выспаться. Завтра мне все расскажешь.

Он аккуратно помог Броку раздеться, но стоило им лечь, как они как-то без всяких разговоров тут же занялись сексом. И Брок трахал его, уложив на спину, закинув ноги Джека себе на плечи. Неотрывно глядя ему в лицо.

\- Ты со мной, - повторял он. – Солнышко, мы вместе. Мы справимся. Ты со мной.

\- Конечно, с тобой навсегда, - отвечал Джек, неотрывно глядя ему в лицо. – Где альфа, там и омега. Конечно, я с тобой, Брок. Я же люблю тебя.

Сказать это оказалось так просто, что он сказал это раньше, чем успел подумать и понять, что говорит. Это была правда. Джек Роллинз, безобразная уродливая омега под два метра ростом, любил Брока Рамлоу. Так вышло.

Брок зарычал хрипло и незнакомо, вынул из Джека, но не ушел, а только жестом приказал ему перевернуться на живот, вставил снова, навалился Джеку на спину, имея беспорядочными короткими рывками. И когда Джек в голос застонал, чувствуя узел и приближение своей и Брока развязки, тот вдруг резко подался вперед и впился в Джека зубами. Не совсем в плечо, ощутимо ниже, но это было не важно. Потому что это была метка. Его метка.

На следующий день они все так же без разговоров и обсуждений пошли и узаконили свои отношения. А в следующую вязку случилось то, что они оба считали невозможным в силу уже хотя бы возраста Роллинза.

Он залетел.

Это было так глупо, что он отказывался верить, даже обблевав все туалеты в ЩИТе, пройдя обследование и получив снимок УЗИ и поздравления от врачей.

Брок, наоборот, сиял от радости. Обзвонил всю свою многочисленную родню, считая даже тех, кого с трудом помнил по именам и степени родства.

Отвез Джека к своей бабушке и предъявил ей его и его едва наметившийся на пятом месяце живот едва ли не как величайшее достижение своей жизни.

Бабушка Брока, сухая, яркая и жесткая альфа, по-хозяйски облапила Джека за задницу, спросила с Брока, почему так криво поставлена метка, и сурово запретила им заниматься сексом, чтобы не повредить двойне. Потому что Джек носил двоих пацанов.

Они родились в положенный срок, лысые и смуглокожие, крикливые и с самого рождения склонные бороться друг с дружкой за каждую мелочь.

На два года Джек пропал в декретный отпуск, меняя подгузники, кормя грудью и читая книжки с тупыми детскими стихами в доме бабушки Брока.

Потом Марсело и Аурелиано наняли няню, и Джек вернулся в СТРАЙК и домой.

В ЩИТе, как и в ГИДРе, все было по-прежнему, если не считать одной мелочи – Брок теперь работал с Зимним Солдатом.

\- Это кулак ГИДРы, - рассказал он про него Джеку. – Легендарный убийца, без памяти и без чувств. Его хранят в криозаморозке, если он не нужен. У него железная рука с советской красной звездой на плече. Это самое смертоносное существо, какое я видел. Машина, не человек.

\- Но он человек? – спросил Джек, свернувшись, как мог у Брока подмышкой.

\- Был когда-то, - пожал плечами Брок. – Больше нет. К тому же он альфа, но со всей химией, на которой его держат, вряд ли он это понимает. Никто не обращается с ним, как с человеком. Ты скоро увидишь его. Он пугающий и красивый в одно и то же время.

\- Ты его хочешь?

Брок засмеялся.

\- Сам знаешь где есть более серьезные люди, чтобы покушаться на его тело. Зачем мне чужая большая сломанная альфа, если ко мне вернулся моя собственная горячая большая омега?

Когда Джек вживую увидел Зимнего Солдата, он не мог не согласиться: тот производил впечатление. Какое – другой вопрос. Но работать с ним было вполне реально.

Вплоть до того момента, когда во время затяжной миссии на Ближнем Востоке, у Джека внезапно сдвинулись сроки течки. Это было полной хуйней, как ни посмотри.

Он лежал на боку на койке в крохотной комнате, где они скрывались втроем, потому что с Зимнего нельзя было глаз спускать, а Брок стоял между ним и сидевшим на полу Солдатом, готовый не драться, как альфа с альфой, а просто пристрелить ценнейшее имущество ГИДРы, как собаку, если тот посмеет хоть шаг сделать в его сторону.

Брок рычал. Джек хрипел. И только Зимний оставался на удивление спокоен.

\- Я не собираюсь трогать твою омегу, - вдруг сказал он Броку. – Ебитесь друг с другом на здоровье, я отвернусь.

\- Я тебе не верю, - прошипел Брок.

\- Твое дело, - пожал плечами Солдат и повернулся к ним спиной. – У меня есть свой омега. Где-то есть. Я это знаю, - упрямо сказал он. – Меньше и вкусней твоего.

Это была самая дебильная вязка в их жизни. На боку, с оружием в руках, не спуская глаз с замершего спиной к ним Солдата.

И все равно Джек умудрился опять залететь.

На этот раз девчонками.

Брок сиял даже больше, чем в прошлый раз. И все время хотел секса.

\- Они должны понять, что любовь – это чудесно и здорово, раньше всего на свете, - убеждал он Джека, до одури заласкав его ртом и губами перед этим. - Я сделаю тебе так хорошо, Джек, так хорошо, что и им тоже будет хорошо. И они будут знать, что мы их любим еще до того, как родятся.

Джек вообще-то не очень-то и возражал.

Девочек он до срока не доносил. Пришлось резать, но хоть они и родились совсем крошками, обе оказались здоровыми, и такими невероятно мягкими и нежными. Их назвали Бриджида, в честь бабушки Брока, и Чиэре, потому что Джеку понравилось это имя.

И Джек снова пропал на два года со своими малышами, старшенькими и младшими.

А когда вернулся, весь ЩИТ кипел от новостей: в Арктике нашли Капитана Америку. Живого. И он уже спас Нью-Йорк от пришельцев, и он такой, он сякой, мечта во плоти. Так ни за что и не скажешь, что омега.

\- Ну и что? – спросил Джек у такого же восхищенно восторженного, как и все остальные Брока.

\- Он – омега. Ты знал об этом? – с необъяснимой гордостью спросил Брок.

\- Нам, когда меня с другими омегами в ЩИТ принимали, показали фильм о том, как Капитан перевернул сексистские представления об омегах с ног на голову, а потом мы писали сочинение «И что я вынес из этого кинца».

\- И что же ты вынес? – спросил Брок, поглаживая сквозь одежду его неправильно расположенную метку.

\- Я написал, «Спасибо Капитану Америке…», а дальше перечислил все организации, которые одобрили то, что омег стали брать на службу и разрешили им умирать за страну, а не только рожать детей и варить обед, - сказал Джек. – Хотя я теперь уже не совсем понимаю, что я здесь делаю, когда наши дети там изводят твою бабушку и двух своих нянек.

\- Защищаешь мне спину, - сказал Брок. – Так, как никто другой.

И это была правда. И так было правильнее всего.

Вот только живой Капитан Америка, когда они столкнулись с ним в лифте в Трискелионе, на деле оказался почти таким же крупным и мускулистым, как Джек. Только без шрамов, красивым, как на картинке.

И что еще хуже, Джек видел, как он принюхивается к Броку. Ничего не говоря, просто поводит ноздрями и смотрит Броку в затылок.

Джек не собирался так этого оставлять. Благо Капитан Роджерс тоже ходил в спортзал отдельно от альф. Прекрасная возможность пообщаться наедине.

\- Брок мой, - просто сказал ему Джек, когда они одевались после душа.

\- Что? – явно растерялся от такого наезда Роджерс.

\- Командир СТРАЙК Брок Рамлоу – мой муж и отец наших детей, - расширил свою мысль Джек.

\- О, я не заметил метки, - спокойно ответил Роджерс. – Но с чего ты взял, что я в нем заинтересован?

– Я видел, как ты принюхивался к нему в лифте. Забудь об этом.

Роджерс вдруг как-то грустно и растерянно улыбнулся, потом на лице его появилось опустошенное выражение.

\- Прости. Я ничего не имел в виду. Мне показалось, на нем была будто тень запаха моей альфы, - Роджерс положил руку на левое плечо, хотя Джек видел, что на нем не было метки. Не было. Но жест говорил о другом.

\- Извини, - сказал он. – Я не так понял. Мне жаль.

***

\- Мы в дерьме, Брок, - сообщил Джек своему альфе, перекидывая свои большие ноги через его колени и прижимаясь к его плечу, что было их аналогом залезания на ручки. – Мы в ужасном дерьме.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Брок.

\- Ты знал, что Зимний Солдат – альфа капитана Роджерса? И тот его чует. Хоть и похоронил семьдесят лет назад вместе с ГИДРой.

\- Роджерс – псих. Если он узнает, что Зимний жив, он убьет всех на хер. Порвет ЩИТ и ГИДРу, - согласился Брок. – Всем тогда пизда. А у нас с тобой дети.

\- Значит, нужно чтобы он узнал об этом от нас. Это наш единственный шанс.

На самом деле, они боялись не только Роджерса. Рамлоу был допущен к информации о проекте «Озарение». И даже если его и Джека фамилий не было в списке, у них опять-же были дети, была бабушка. Были те, кого они не готовы были потерять.

Они поступили просто. Невинно пригласили Роджерса в гости. Усадили за стол. Брок сел напротив него, а Джек встал у двери.

\- Твой жив, - без всяких предисловий сказал ему Брок. – Он жив. И он у ГИДРы.

Роджерс поверил им, не попросив доказательств.

А дальше завертелось безумие.

Но они выжили, это было, наверно, главное.

И пока нация славила великого прекрасного омегу Капитана Америку и судила или жалела его красивого альфу Зимнего Солдата, большая уродливая омега Джек Рамлоу- Роллинз выписался со своим сквозным пулевым из госпиталя, а потом забрал оттуда же из ожогового отделения отныне навсегда уже изуродованного своего альфу Брока Рамлоу.

Впрочем, их дети любили их не за красоту и не за соответствие стандартам, а просто потому что они были дружной семьей.


End file.
